Nowhere to Hide Card List
This is a list of cards from the WARS TCG set Nowhere to Hide.. The cards are listed in the following way 1.Card set number, 2. Card Title, 3. Card Type, 4. Rarity 2U1 Aftermath Interrupt U 2U87 Alcove of Panacea Asset U 2U115 Anakatika Ship U 2C150 Arethusa/Remote Power Plant Location C 2R58 Aris Thantos Character R 2R88 Ashmahi-Anant Character R 2C89 Assault Carbine Weapon C 2C116 Attack Plan Interrupt C 2R117 Banak Ilnasit Character R 2R59 Battleaxe Boden Character R 2R60 Begging for Mercy Interrupt R 2C61 Belt Runner Ship C 2U151 Belt/Derelict Freighter Location U 2U152 Belt/Navigation Corridor Location U 2U153 Belt/Pilgrims' Holdings Location U 2U90 Blinding Scream Interrupt U 2U118 Breaching Interrupt U 2C91 Carabinier Character C 2U62 Careless Cat Character U 2R63 Cat's Claw Ship R 2R64 Chameleon Asset R 2R30 Cheng Lin Character R 2U2 Chindon Relk Character U 2C3 CISyn Coordinators Character C 2C119 Clandestine Team Character C 2U92 Claviger Character U 2U31 Combat Support T.S.V. Vehicle U 2C142 Construction Bot Character C 2C93 Cornered Interrupt C 2C65 Cribber Character C 2R94 Crippled Asset R 2U95 Crown Vessel Ship U 2C4 Dagger Juggernaut Vehicle C 2PF1 Dagger Lead Vehicle PF 2R32 Dance of Steel Asset R 2C66 Darkslider Ship C 2C67 Death Dealer Ship C 2U33 Defensive Fire Interrupt U 2C5 Defensive Grid Interrupt C 2C120 Deft Attacker Ship C 2R96 Dhanake-Tilak Character R 2U68 Do Not Push Asset U 2U97 Eavesdropper Interrupt U 2U69 Empty Heart Asset U 2C121 Encroaching Hekaton Ship C 2R122 Extraction Asset R 2R98 Few Escape Interrupt R 2R70 Field Report Interrupt R 2R123 Fill With Fear Interrupt R 2R124 Flamecutter Character R 2U125 Flare of Rage Interrupt U 2C71 Fortune Seeker Character C 2R154 Ganymede/Abandoned Mine Location R 2C155 Ganymede/Captured Refinery Location C 2C156 Ganymede/Orbital Expanse Location C 2C157 Ganymede/Subterranean Passage Location C 2C143 Geisha Bot Character C 2U34 Gishi Combat Tech Character U 2U158 Gongen/Michiyo Shrine Location U 2C6 Gorget Cannon Weapon C 2C72 Gray Market Middleman Character C 2C35 Gunso Squad Leader Character C 2R36 Hailstorm Blaster Weapon R 2R37 Hannya Nobot R 2C99 Hastecurrent Pursuer Ship C 2U7 Headlong Rush Interrupt U 2C126 Hekaton Flametongue Weapon C 2R8 Howler's Gambit Interrupt R 2C127 Hullripper Character C 2C144 Hunter Bot Character C 2C38 Ikazuchi Follower Character C 2C39 Ikazuchi Technician Character C 2C128 Ilna Guide Character C 2C9 Inca Fighter Ship C 2C40 Indomitable Will Asset C 2R10 Informational Advantage Asset R 2U73 Inquiry Asset U 2U129 Intimidation Order U 2C41 Jikoku Interceptor Ship C 2R74 Joker Danniko Character R 2R75 Jovian Standoff Asset R 2U159 Jupiter/Approach Route Location U 2R11 Jylan Rathe Character R 2R130 Karaktika Ship R 2U131 Katuka Character U 2U42 Kayu Gekkane Character U 2C100 Key Keeper Character C 2R12 Kneecapped Asset R 2U43 Komoku Interceptor Ship U 2R132 Lahrik Character R 2U160 Last Chance/Outer Rim Station Location U 2U44 Last Stand Interrupt U 2R133 Life Leech Interrupt R 2C101 Lifeseeker Character C 2C76 Little Nelly Vehicle C 2R77 Long Odds Interrupt R 2R145 Long Way Down Asset R 2C134 Luhus Spearhead Character C 2R78 Max Retros Interrupt R 2C13 Mouthpiece Character C 2U14 Optical Delusion Interrupt U 2C102 Ore Alembic Character C 2C15 Patch Job Interrupt C 2C161 Phobos/Disputed Territory Location C 2R16 Piggyback Interrupt R 2U17 Pompeii Ship U 2C146 Porter Bot Character C 2R147 Prolonged Exposure Asset R 2U103 Protective Fire Interrupt U 2U135 Rakat Character U 2U18 Ranger Watchman Character U 2R104 Rantosh-Anant Character R 2U45 Rapid Fire Asset U 2C136 Ravagers Character C 2R105 Reaper Craft Ship R 2U79 Reliquaries Asset U 2U19 Remote Coordinator Character U 2C106 Resolute Quarrel Ship C 2U148 Restricted Passage Asset U 2C20 Rev A Shrouds Character C 2R21 Rogan Hallard Character R 2R137 Rousing Leap Interrupt R 2U80 Rugged Empty Ship U 2U107 Selsyn Maneuver Asset U 2C149 Server Bot Character C 2U162 Seyal/Dhanake's Demesne Location U 2R22 Shadowsurfer Ship R 2R23 Sheria Coreg Character R 2R81 Snap Switch Interrupt R 2R138 Spineslinger Character R 2R46 Strength of Arms Asset R 2R139 Suppressed Asset R 2R108 Swiftwave Attacker Ship R 2R47 Sword Wall Interrupt R 2U82 Synched Up Order U 2R48 Tachikaze Ship R 2U140 Tahka Assault Craft Ship U 2R49 Takumi Shadow Warriors Character R 2C50 Tamon Interceptor Ship C 2U109 Target of Opportunity Asset U 2U51 Tataki Commander Character U 2R52 Tennaru Hari Character R 2R24 Terms of the Deal Asset R 2C53 Thunder-Edge Greatsword Weapon C 2C110 Tilak House Guard Character C 2R111 Tilak-Vinisha Ship R 2U54 Traginium Cache Asset U 2U112 Traginium Harvest Asset U 2U141 Traginium Hoard Asset U 2U83 Traginium Stash Asset U 2U25 Traginium Surplus Asset U 2C55 Transport Aide Character C 2R56 Unbidden Martyr Order R 2R113 Undercurrents Interrupt R 2U163 Venus/Gula Mons Correctional Facility Location U 2U164 Venus/Trade Route Location U 2C165 Venus/Yacht Works Location C 2R114 Vidanar Character R 2C84 Wagner S70 Plasma Bolter Weapon C 2U26 Watch Your Back Order U 2C85 Widowmaker Ship C 2R27 XeLabs Type IV Ship R 2C28 XeRacer Ship C 2R29 Z-Level Gurus Interrupt R 2U86 Zhang Hotrod Vehicle U 2C57 Zocho Interceptor Ship C